


hard to ignore

by ochakos



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ochakos/pseuds/ochakos
Summary: Mabel’s internal freak-out after she helps Pacifica out on a case. Not fun.





	hard to ignore

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this when i was like 12 and hopelessly crushing on a girl in school so i’m sorry for possible bad writing lmao. happy teenage angsting :)

Pacifica hugs her, in a way that's tight, unexpected and probably awkward. "Thank you," she whispers, "thank you so much."

For a moment, Mabel almost thinks that if she held her a while longer, maybe just a tiny bit closer (close enough that Pacifica could feel the other girl's heartbeat, _fast and unsure and almost certainly in love_ ), she could probably lean in and press a kiss to her lips, and tell her that it's unbelievable how _hard_ she's been falling for her; for a split second she gets a little lightheaded and thinks that she might just _do it_ \--

They pull away, the moment passes, and Mabel brushes away the thoughts that she never should have allowed herself to think.

"No problem, Paz!" she smiles, ignoring the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. "Anything for a friend." Pacifica grins, and it's this thing that's so happy and full and wide, that Mabel would do anything to see again.

The stupid butterflies in her stupid stomach _multiply_ , and she almost lets them.

Then she remembers that Pacifica is a girl and probably doesn’t like girls anyway, and forces the feelings down again.

"Yeah, I've got to get back now," Pacifica says, somewhat awkwardly, looking back at the setting sun. Mabel nods and smiles again.

"Well, bye," Pacifica says, smiling shyly. _Cute._ "Haha, yeah, bye," Mabel chokes out.

They hug again, and Mabel is grateful that it's quick, because if it weren't, she thinks she might have literally died. If Pacifica notices how she swallows like she's suppressing a sob, she doesn't mention it.

Mabel's brother and her great uncle are waiting back in the car. Stan looks at her, a question clear in his eyes, and Dipper frowns. She sighs. They always know when something's up— it's not like her to sulk.

She knows what Grunkle Stan is going to say before it comes out of his mouth. "You okay, kid? You s-"

"I'm fine, guys," she assures them, "Just tired." Well, she's not exactly _lying_. She is exhausted. "Okay," Dipper replies, obviously in disbelief, "but if anything's wrong, Mabel, you can let us know, alright?" Grunkle Stan nods in agreement. Mabel makes a tired sound of acknowlegement and leans her head on the window.

Later, she'll tell them about Pacifica's smile making her feel happier than she's ever been with any boys. She'll talk about how she just can’t  _think straight_ (pun unintended, ha, ha) when Pacifica holds her hand. She'll recount when she learned why a crush is called a crush, and how it feels fantastic but can be the worst thing in the history of anything ever.

She'll tell them when she's ready.

But for now, she just drifts off to sleep.


End file.
